I Feel Like A Monster
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: Shadow is the son of Bigby Wolf, but is an unknown fable, in Fable Town. When he, his friends, his father and Snow discover the head of another Fable named Faith, they have to find the killer. But what other secrets will they discover while on the case?
1. Chapter 1

_**Crossovers With:**_

_**Sonic the Hedgehog (Humanized)**_

_**Ib**_

_**The Wolf Among Us**_

Summary:

_Shadow is the son of Bigby Wolf, but is an unknown fable, in Fable Town. When he, his friends, his father and Snow discover the head of another Fable named Faith, they have to find the killer. But what other secrets will they discover while on the case?_

_**Rated "M" for Mature**_

_**NOTE: This will take place during season 1 of The Wolf Among Us, so spoilers for those that haven't seen it yet. I do not own characters; they belong to their original owners!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

-_**Woodlands Apartment, Room 204**_-

Fabletown.

A place where all Fables could go when they are not wanted in their Homelands. But it is as they say, not is all what it seems, or at least that's what they say now. It's like what Snow had said, "Everything isn't always perfect". And I guess she is right. I don't even know how I ended up in Fable Town in the first place. It just sort of happened I guess.

I'm an unknown Fable you see; I'm just glad I'm not the only one. My friends are unknown Fables as well and they have good families. I don't think it would be the same for me.

My dad is or was the "Big Bad Wolf" back in his day, no literally the Big Bad Wolf, the whole deal. Let's just say now a days he doesn't get along with others and I can't really say that I blame them, sometimes he and I don't agree on the same things either.

He is strict when he wants to be, but he has his reasons for being like that. He just tries to protect people from killing each other and such, but others just don't seem to get that like Mr. Toad. It's not that I hate Mr. Toad; it's just that sometimes he can get really annoying and stubborn as well, reminds me of my dads boss Ichabod Crane. Only difference with him and Toad is I don't like the guy's guts, something dad and I can agree on.

All of us unknown fables are orphans we were pretty much adopted to other kinds of fables that actually want to have kids but for their own reasons they aren't able to have any. Like how Beauty and her husband Beast adopted Garry and his little sister Ib, and Maria was adopted by Snow White. I pretty much got stuck with Bigby Wolf.

It's strange though, I don't remember actually meeting him for the first time, or him adopting me. It's just weird don't you think?

I sat at the table, reading one of my books that Maria got for me. Looking at the clock it was already past midnight. Once again, my dad was working late; He had gotten a call from Mr. Toad, a compliant I think, something about the Woodsman.

I couldn't sleep cause honest to god I was a bit worried about my dad. I know the stories of Red Riding Hood, and he and the Woodsman do not get along well. The last time they had a confrontation, let's just say it didn't go so well and they _**both**_ ended up going to a hospital.

It's bad enough that he can't get some shut eye now a days, and that I have to live in a place like this and just straighten things out around here, but it would just... On second thought I'd rather not think about it.

I got up from the table and placed it on the chair, and than went to get a drink from one of my dads beers. I was about to take a sip when I heard a familiar voice.

"Your still underage you know?"

I turned around to see Colin the pig. One of the three little pigs to be exact.

"Colin." I said to him, "You snuck off the farm again I see."

"Hey Shades." He replied, "Yeah, I did. Trust me the Farm is a bad place for a person likes myself. You would understand if you were in my hooves."

After taking a small sip from the beer I placed it back in the fridge, "Why would you say that? I mean from what I've been hearing the Farm isn't that bad of a place."

"Well that's because they don't know better Shades." He said to me, "And those are coming from the people that don't need to use glamour's."

"Come on Colin, your being dramatic." I said.

Colin looked around the apartment, "Your dad out?"

"Yeah. He just had another complaint. This time it's from Mr. Toad."

"What was it this time?"

"I'm not sure, he left in a hurry when he got the call, I think he said it was about the Woodsman."

"Must've been serious than."

"Could be, I mean he hasn't been back in a while now."

Colin soon got on my dads only chair in the apartment.

"So you're going to be borrowing my dads chair?" I asked.

"Well, I'm exhausted, so yeah. You should get some sleep too Shades. Wouldn't want Bigby to catch you up so late. I mean you've got work tomorrow."

"Yeah, your right." I told him, "Night Colin."

And just like that Colin was now passed out on the chair. I stretched my arms and let out a yawn. But instead of going to my room, I decided to continue to read my book, eventually I feel asleep.

* * *

-_**Awhile Later; Around 2 A.M**_-

(_Narrator's P.O.V_)

This night turned out to be a hell of a ride for Bigby. He had gotten complaint from Mr. Toad about Woody but when he confronted the bastard he ended up flying out of a window. He just thanked god that it was only a two-story building. Now the only thing he wanted is just two seconds of shuteye, that's all he wanted just a moment of peace.

As he walked to the entrance he heard the sound of branches snapping. Turning to the right he saw a person, a woman from what he could tell quickly hid herself behind a tree.

"Don't make me come over there." Bigby said with a glare.

The person didn't seem to respond.

"Look, I've got an hour paperwork ahead of me, and I had to deal with one asshole for tonight so-"

He was soon cut off when he saw a familiar face wearing a red jacket high heels and leggings which was a friend of his Beauty.

"Sorry Bigby." She said, "Didn't mean to be an asshole."

"Beauty." Was his own way of saying "Hello".

"Hello Bigby." She replied as she stepped off the grass, "I wasn't expecting anyone tonight, and I know this looks a little… Well odd."

Bigby raised an eyebrow, "Why did you hide?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I didn't know who it was, you can't be too careful these days."

"No, you can't"

Beauty looked at the time on her watch, "Damn it, I'm late." She mumbled to herself.

As she walked towards the gate, she stopped for a moment and turned to Bigby, "Please Bigby. Promise you won't tell Beast that you saw me." She said to him, "It's bad enough that he worries about Garry working on cases with you, but it would just make my life a lot easier for me so…"

Her words began to trail off, as Bigby thought of what to do. He has known Beauty and her husband Beast since they came to Fabletown and they've been really good friends since they moved from the Homelands. It is true that Beast has been worried about his wife, but lately he's become even more worried since his adoptive son who is working part time at the office often going in the front lines in the case.

Eventually Bigby had an answer for Beauty, "Sure." Was all he said.

Beauty looked at him, confused since normally Bigby wouldn't agree to things such as this, "You promise?" She asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, I promise." Bigby had replied to her.

She let out a smile to Bigby knowing that she could trust him, "Thank you Bigby."

"I'll explain it all to you. I promise, but right now I have to go." She opened the gate and walked out of the property of the Woodlands.

Once more she turned to him and said, "Thanks again Bigby. For trusting me really."

Than she simply walked away.

After checking for mail he had called the elevator. Once the elevator arrived Beauty's husband had come down the stairs and saw Bigby entering.

"Bigby wait up!" Beast said as he stopped the doors from closing, "Have you seen my wife? Have you seen Beauty?"

At first Bigby didn't answer which had only got him concerned, "So have you?"

"Nope haven't seen her." Bigby had simply replied

"Oh." Beast had said, "I see, sorry to bother you."

The doors closed as he saw Beast walk away.

He arrived at his small apartment of 204, finding Shadow asleep at the table with a book in his hand.

"_He stayed up late again? Guess he got concerned._"

Putting the book to the side, he proceeded to carry him to his room. He carefully placed him on the bed carefully, and Shadow just subconsciously made himself comfortable on the bed.

Bigby just shook his head and said, "Teenagers..."

After turning on the fans he walked out of his room and closed it shut; than he proceeded to wash away the fresh blood off of his face, not wanting his adoptive son to see it, since he can get even more worried.

It has already been 9 years since he decided to take Shadow in. He was only five when he found him in Fabletown, and like other children he is an unknown Fable like other children. Actually, he didn't find him as a human, he found him as an animal.

But not just any animal, but a wolf like himself. The poor kid had approached him and Snow with an injured head. Any person would've mistaken him for a mutt and not even bother helping him, but Bigby knew better, just by his scent he was able to tell he was a wolf just by his smell.

When he had encountered him however, he acted more of an animal than he did a person. The kid was able to change into a human the minute he had fallen asleep, however he didn't remember that he came to Bigby for help when he was in distress.

He and Snow took him to Dr. Swineheart, and he had told him that the boy had suffered post-traumatic amnesia due to the injury he had taken on his head. The only thing he could remember was his name and that he was an unknown Fable. They kept the fact that he was wolf a secret from him, and everyone else they knew (Except for Colin since he was there when Swineheart checked him).

And now here he was, now a fourteen year old kid, working in at the office with him, sometimes getting himself in trouble if he decides (Which is a lot) to take a case on his own no matter how dangerous the case was, even if it was life threatening like the Woodsman.

He went to go sit in his chair but instead he found Colin laying there sleeping for god knows how long.

"Hey Colin, get up." He said as he poked him.

Colin awoke and picked up his head, "Hey Bigby." He said.

Bigby shot a glare at him.

"I'm in your chair huh?" He asked him.

"I've only got the one, so yeah." Bigby replied to the pig.

Colin moved off his chair and went to laid across from him. Bigby sat as he got himself cigarette.

Colin had asked, "Got a smoke?"

As he got himself a cigarette and then he gave Colin one and lit it for him.

"Thanks." He said, "Couple a thousand more of these and we'll be even on that house you owe me."

Bigby picked up his beer bottle and realized that it was empty. He got up to get another.

"This has gotta stop." Bigby said to him, "You can't keep sneaking off the farm like this."

Colin had followed close behind him to the kitchen.

"The sunshine and fresh air they sell is just a bunch of bull shit." Colin started to say, "I didn't escape from the Homelands just to end up in some prison. Don't send me back there Bigby. You don't know what it's like okay, you've never been there."

Bigby got himself a hot drink for himself and turned back to Colin, "Come on that's a bit dramatic."

"Funny, Shades said the same thing to me." Colin had said.

"Did he now?" He said, taking a sip from his drink.

Colin soon eyed the cup, "That for me?"

"Nope." Bigby had said immediately and as he walked past him.

Colin soon had said, "Look, the house didn't blow itself down Bigby.

That's all I'm saying. Do what you will it's reason enough. No I'm not saying that it's reason enough to definitely offer me a drink but… It might've help ease some of the pain that you once caused me yes?"

Bigby just took a sip from the cup and then turned to Colin.

"Nice." He said, "I take it all back. **THIS** is why everyone hates you."

"It is better to be feared than loved." Bigby quoted, "You know who said that?"

"Yeah some sad asshole." Colin replied, earning him yet another glare from Bigby, "Eating alone."

As Colin followed him back into the living room he continued, "Well maybe hate's not the right word. They fear you more than they hate, I mean you did eat a lot of people back in your day."

"I thought we were supposed to have a fresh start here." Bigby said as he took another sip, "I can't change the past."

"Yeah, well you can't change people's memories either." The pig had told him, "I'm not saying that it's fair, but it's real. People are afraid of you, I mean look at your hands."

Colin of course was referring to the blood that was on his knuckles.

"Who'd you get into a fight with? Surely you're not going around punching mundies."

"I was doing my job believe or night."

Colin gave him a look, "Your job is to beat the shit out of Fables?"

"Well, sometimes, I take them to the Farm."

Colin had only one thing to say to him, "Fuck. You."

Soon enough Bigby sat down in his only chair, "You think my job is easy?" Bigby had said, "You try keeping a bunch of Fables from killing each other. I mean how do you think this all works?"

Colin had assumed the same position that he was before, "Yeah how?"

"By being big. And being bad." The Sheriff simply replied.

"By being big and being bad." Colin repeated, "Don't say that shit in front of people. It's embarrassing, cause that's the attitude that get's you into trouble. I'm sure your shitty to everyone you come across."

"Not everyone." Bigby said.

"Name one."

"You know who Colin. My son, Shadow."

"Even though biologically he's not really your kid?"

"Yeah."

The two had silence within the room. Eventually Colin had said, "Life's easier with friends you know? And we live a long fucking time. I mean, take a page from Shades book, he's got friends that care about him and he treats them, as if he had a second family, so his life has been easy for nine years. I know you like this whole lone wolf thing, but I've seen the way you look at Snow; your not fooling me."

"Will you shut up?"

"Well maybe if my throat wasn't so parched, I still wouldn't be talking."

"Wait, that doesn't make any-"

"Just give me a drink please!"

"Look, I'm tired as hell, I flew out a two story. All I want is to get just two seconds of shut eye before I-"

Once again, there was nothing but silence between the two. Bigby heaved out a sigh and asked, "Look, if I give you this will you let me sleep?"

"Yeah, probably." Colin replied.

The Sheriff shook his head as he got up and bought the drink over to Colin and placed it beside him.

"Thanks Bigby." He said. He stood up on his four legs and began to drink.

Bigby went back to his chair and finally got himself some shut-eye.

* * *

-_**December 1**__**st**__**, (9 Years Ago)**_-

_The coldest year in winter. Sometimes Bigby couldn't really take the coldness, but anything was better than a muggy summer day. He smoked his cigarette as he waited for Snow to finish her business in a candy store. _

_ Tomorrow was the day to which Snow was going to see and legally be a new mother. She had filled out the papers to adopt a sweet little girl named Maria, an unknown Fable like some of the kids. _

_ She stepped out of the bakery, with two caramel apples in the brown paper bag. _

_ "Sorry to keep you waiting." She said to Bigby, "The line was a lot longer than I thought."_

_ "It's fine. The wait wasn't long anyway." He replied as he got rid of his cigarette. _

_ They started to walk down the block back to the Woodlands Apartment, since it wasn't to far from where they were. _

_ "So that girl Maria likes apples?" He asked Snow._

_ "Yeah." She replied, "She especially loves the caramel apples, but from what she has told me she never tried one. I thought it would be a great, well to welcome her into her new home."_

_ "And you still sure it's a good idea to bring a kid to the Woodlands? I mean I don't want you to get in trouble with Crane."_

_ "As I told you before, it'll be fine. Besides, there are children that need a family, especially the unknown Fable children." _

_ "I know that. I'm not saying it's bad thing to have kids in the Woodlands but what I do know is that you'll be a great mom." _

_ Snow let out a smile, "Thanks Bigby. You know you should think about adopting too. I bet you would do good as a dad." _

_ "What me?" He asked, "No I couldn't Snow. Besides, I already got enough on my plate as it is."_

_ "I know, but still. It could be a good experience for you." _

_ "Right I'll believe that when-"_

_ He soon stopped walking when he felt something tugging on his pants. _

_ "Bigby what's-" Snow let out a gasp at what she saw tugging his pants, "Oh my god..." _

_ Bigby looked down to see a little pup, with black and red fur. The pup appeared to be whimpering in distress and pain. The pup's head was covered with blood and by the look of it he was tired, probably running for days. Bigby picked up his sent and was shocked to find out what he was. _

_ "This poor dog..." Snow said, "What could've happened to him?"_

_ "He's not a dog." Bigby said picking up the little pup realizing that his belly had white fur, "He's a wolf."_

_ "A wolf?!" Snow said, surprised, "But I thought that were you the only-?"_

_ "I know." He said cutting her off, "I thought that too."_

_ He realized how cold the wolf pup was, and wrapped him in his coat._

_ "We should take him back to the Woodlands. I mean we can't just leave him out here in the cold."_

_ "My thoughts exactly." Bigby said, "Come on." _

_ They got back to the Woodlands apartment without being seen by anyone. Bigby placed the little pup in spare bedroom, and on the bed. He pat the little pup on the head to comfort the little one; just to help ease the pain. Snow soon started pet the little pup as well but on the stomach. It was only than they realized how tiny he was. _

_ "God... He's so small and fragile." Snow said, "I wonder what could've happened to him?"_

_ "If he's this small, he's probably the weakest pup in the litter." Bigby replied, "But that doesn't explain this wound on his head, or how he got here in Fabletown in the first place." _

_ His hand flinched when the little pup started to lick his fingers. _

_ Snow let out a small smile, "I think that's his way of saying thanks." She said to him. The pup stopped licking when Bigby pulled his hand away. The pup slowly shut his eyes and went to sleep. Bigby placed the large sheets since it was the only thing he could find and they left him within the room to rest. _

_ "I didn't think there would even be another wolf." Snow had said to Bigby, "I thought the only wolf was you in the Homelands." _

_ "I know." Bigby said while scratching the back of his head, "That's what I thought as well."_

_ "You don't think, that pup could be a fable?" _

_ "It's hard to say. I mean there haven't any new Fables since we were exiled from the Homelands."_

_ "The pup is definitely not like Colin or Mr. Toad."_

_ "Yeah, if he was, he would've started to talk to us if he was."_

_ "What do you think we should do?"_

_ "Well, I know one thing we can't do. We can't tell Crane about this."_

_ "Normally I wouldn't keep anything from him, but considering the situation yeah, we can't tell him."_

_ Just than another voice came into the mix. "Can't tell Crane about what?" _

_ They turned to see Colin, who had yet again, snuck off the Farm._

_ "Colin!" They both said._

_ "What are you guys talking about anyway?" He asked. _

_ Bigby turned to Snow. She just sighed and let out nodded to her, as if to say, "Tell him Bigby". _

_ "We found an injured wolf pup in the streets." Bigby said._

_ "Another wolf?" Colin said, "Geez, as if the two weren't enough." _

_ "It's not like that!" Snow immediately said, "He acted more like an animal than he did a person."_

_ "Did he? Well where is he?" He asked. _

_ "The spare bedroom." Bigby replied. _

_ Colin went to go see for himself, but when he took a peek, he got a surprise. "Hey, uh you guys said he was a little pup, right?"_

_ Bigby gave a quizzical expression to Snow and she just shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah why?" _

_ Colin turned and than asked, "So than how come the pup is a kid now?" _

_ "What?!" Both Snow and Bigby said in unison. They got over to the spare bedroom to find instead of the little wolf pup, there was now a five-year-old boy, with the same red and black hair that the wolf pup had. The wound that Bigby and Snow had found before was now in the middle of his forehead and now they saw that there were bruises on his face, including a black eye. Of course he had no clothes on what-so-ever, but luckily the large sheet that Bigby placed over him was covering his small body. _

_ Bigby and Snow pretty much had their mouths open at the fact that one minute there was a pup and the next minute there was now a human child in the bed. _

_ "Holy shi-"_

* * *

Bigby had suddenly to a knock on the door. Thinking it was the girl he met before he got up from his chair and went to the door.

Shadow soon emerged from his room with a bed head, and rubbing his eyes. "Dad? Who is that?" He asked all groggily.

"Only one way to find out." Bigby told him

He approached the door and fixed his tie. He opened the door and to his surprise, Snow was on the other side.

"Bigby!" She said.

"Snow?" Bigby replied.

"What the? Ms. White?" Shadow said, a bit more awake now, "What are you doing here?"

"Come with me, both of you!" She soon said.

Bigby followed Snow as well as Shadow. Snow had a panicked look on her face, looking around every corner to make sure they were the only ones in the hall.

"Snow." The Sheriff called out. She didn't respond in any way. He called her name again but this time a bit louder, "Snow!"

"What?!" She snapped leaving both him and Shadow in shock since they never heard Snow snap like that before. "I, um. Sorry." She said to them, "What is it?" She asked them.

"Are you okay?" Bigby asked her.

"Yeah, you seem a little more stressed than usual." Shadow added, "Did something happen?"

"I just can't get to it not right this second." Snow told the both of them, "Besides these walls are paper thin, so we'll talk about it outside."

The soon got to the front entrance of the Woodlands apartments and they saw Snow's adoptive daughter, Maria sitting outside just trembling.

"Maria!" Shadow had said as he ran ahead from the two. He opened the door letting Maria flinch, but soon calmed down when she realized it was just an old friend; Snow and Bigby had soon joined him, "Shadow, it's you..." Was all she could say.

Shadow had kneeled down to her level, "Maria, are you okay? What happened?"

Maria soon pointed to a jacket covering something on the steps of the Woodlands. Shadow left Maria's side and went towards to whatever was under the jacket. He was about to removed but instead Bigby stopped him, and he in turn removed the jacket.

Shadow and Bigby both let out a gasped and there eyes widened in horror when they saw a head of a young Fable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-_**Tenement Building; Hours earlier**_-

_ It was just another normal night in Fabletown, at least it would be a certain sheriff. Bigby had gotten a complaint about the Woods man, or as others like to call him Woody. Everyone that lived in the building pretty much said he's been an asshole the day he moved in. _

_ A lot of the people well pretty much the whole building hates the guy, and it 's not often that Brigby get's all kinds of complaints about him._

_ He entered the Tenement Building only to find the person who called which was Mr. Toad not in human form._

_ "Mr. Toad." He greeted._

_ "Oh shit." Mr. Toad had mumbled. He then turned to the Sheriff, "Bigby! Listen mate, I know I don't look human. It's a problem I get it, I just stepped out of the apartment for just a second to see what kind of damage this drunk shit has been doing. Just cut me a break yeah? I'll get me glamour first thing in the morning." _

_ "I've heard enough of your excuses Toad." Bigby simply stated, "This is unacceptable. If you can't afford any glamour, than your going to the Farm it's as simple as that." _

_ "You can't send me up to live with those animals…" Mr. Toad had said_

_ All Bigby did was just give him a look. Causing Mr. Toad to shout, "You know what I mean!" _

_ "Go see a witch. Get a glamour." Bigby had told him. _

_ Mr. Toad had replied, "Bigby! They're bleeding me dry mate! The quality of the spells keep going down but the rates keep climbing up! I mean do you have any idea how much it cost to have an entire family glamoured?!" _

_ "I don't make the rules Toad. Sorry." _

_ Just as they finished their conversation, an air conditioner suddenly fell from two-story window. "Fucking hell!" Mr. Toad cried out, "See, this is what I called you about Sheriff!"_

_ "So what set him off?" Bigby had asked him_

_ "Who knows what it was this time." Mr. Toad had replied, "Man's got a hair trigger. I avoid him as much as possible."_

_ "When did he start drinking?" _

_ "I'm not sure he ever stopped."_

_ Over the commotion, they heard another voice this time a woman who had shouted, "__**FUCK YOU!**__" _

_ "I didn't know any else was up there!" Mr. Toad had told Bigby. _

_ Bigby disposed of the cigarette, "Alright, I'm heading up." He said._

_ "Oh thank you Sheriff!" Mr. Toad said as Bigby walked past him. _

_ With that the Sheriff went upstairs. He soon approached the apartment which belonged to Woody . He heard overlapping voices which belonged to the woman he had heard earlier and of course Woody. _

_ He kicked the door down only to find a young woman having short black hair, green eyes, wearing a purple ribbon around her neck, a sleeveless green shirt, with a tight skirt, heel, and bruises on her face and arm getting slapped by Woody._

_ "__**WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! HEY! HEY!**__" He shouted as he charged at Woody, pinning him to the wall._

_ "You got something on your face." The girl with the ribbon said to Woody. _

_ Woody turned to the girl, "The fuck are you talking about you stupid-"_

_ He was then cut off when she suddenly spit blood on his face. _

_ "I'll fucking kill you!" Woody had shouted._

_ "Alright! Why'd you hit her!?" Bigby shouted, before Woody hit him with his own head. The impact had caused Bigby to back up a good feet away from Woody. He wiped the fresh blood from his nose. _

_ "What are you going to fuckin do huh?!" Woody said with a drunken tone in his voice, "Get the fuck out of the way before you get the axe again!"_

_ "Woody!" Bigby said, "This is your last warning. If you keep up like this I'll have no choice but to put you down." _

_ "Put __**ME**__ down? You forget wolf! That's not how it went last time!" _

_ "This isn't __**LAST TIME**__." _

_ Just like that they had both entered into a brawl. Bigby ended up shoving Woody into his couch, to the sink, and towards the spring bed which contained no mattress. Eventually Bigby shoved him over to the bookshelf where his AX had laid. Woody picked up the AX and tried to take a swing at him, but missed and instead the AX was stuck on the floor. Bigby grabbed Woody's AX and used the back of the axe to hit Woody in the jaw; the impact caused Woody's jaw to dislocate. _

_ He fell to the ground hard, and Bigby threw his axe to the side. He then turned to the girl with ribbon, "You should probably get out of here." _

_ The girl with the ribbon replied, "Look, I'm not leaving until I get what's mine." _

_ Woody started to speak, but his speech was a mess, "Yer nod gedding shid, bidch. Aisle fuhged yew in de ground."_

_ "Hey! If you can't be nice, I'm going to have to make you wait outside." Bigby said to Woody. _

_ "Fughed shid…" Woody said feeling his jaw, "Yew bogue buy jaw, yew badturd…"_

_ "And still you talk." _

_ "Fughed… Yew…" _

_ Bigby went over to the girl with the ribbon. She was looking in a small hand mirror to see how bad she got it. _

_ Bigby then asked her, "What are you doing here anyway?" _

_ "These lips are sealed." She replied. _

_ After a short time there was silence within the room. The girl with the ribbon soon put her compact ribbon away, "Look this is just the start of a shitty night." She said, "I just need the money he owes and than I'll be outta here."_

_ "Why was he hitting you?" Bigby asked her._

_ "You should probably ask him that." She said._

_ "I know." He replied, "But I asked you first."_

_ At first she didn't say anything however after a short time, she had replied, "He asked me if I recognized him... Knew who he was... I said I didn't. He started beating on me. Than you showed up and started beating on him. That about cover it hon?"_

_ She had turned her attention to Woody._

_ "I'b Duh Woodsman, yoo hoar..." Woody started to say as he eventually got his own jaw fixed, "Aye saveed liddle reed riding hood frum this... monster... I cut dis figger oben... and filled hids belly full of... stones... __**AND THREW HIM IN THE FUCKING RIVER**__. That's who I fucking am, you stupid bitch!"_

_ "__**HEY!**__ What did I say!? I said be nice... or you wait out...side!" Bigby shouted as he charged him once again._

_ The next thing Bigby knew he and Woody were shot out of the two-story window. He found himself on top of a now crushed car._

_ Bigby awoke looking straight up at the night sky. He did his best to pick himself up, and he found Woody on the concrete floor, passed out. _

_ "Ah shit…" Bigby said._

_ He soon sensed the presence of another person as laid back down on the car. "Hey Toad…" He said turning to him. _

_ "My… car…" Mr. Toad said._

_ "Yeah." Bigby said, "Gimme a second." _

"_Oh no by all means… Take your time." Mr. Toad said sarcastically, "Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything? A pillow perhaps." _

_Bigby turned his head to Mr. Toad, "Sorry about the car… We ended up going out the window. Couldn't be avoided."_

_Mr. Toad replied, "I can't be mad at you… I called you… and you come to help… I can't be mad. But even when you come to help… Things end up more fucked than they started."_

_A shadow soon clouded the both of them. "Well at least your not fucking dead." Mr. Toad said. _

_Bigby picked up his head again, only to find Woody dragging him off the car and then pinned him to a sign started to choke him. Bigby did his best to get Woody off of him, but he had no such luck. _

_Woody began to shout, "I know your fucking in their! Come on out you dog! I'll put you out of your misery! You fucking mongrel…__**COME ON OUT WOLF!**__" _

_Bigby's eyes changed from brown to a yellowish green color. But before he could change, Woody suddenly felt an axe get stuck in his head. He fell over releasing Bigby, and his savoir turned out to be the girl with the ribbon. She then approached Woody and started to search his pockets._

"_What are you doing?" Bigby asked her. _

"_I'm just getting what he owes." She replied, "You alright back their? I mean your eyes and teeth, they aren't supposed to do that right?" _

"_Not if I can avoid it." Bigby replied. _

_She got out of Woody's pocket, two quarters and a dime, leaving her in disappointment. "Great." She said as she threw the money to the ground. _

_She then got up and started to kick Woody. _

"_The guy's got an axe in his brain. He won't be feeling that." Bigby told her. _

"_It's more for me." The girl with the ribbon said, "He'll be fine." _

_Woody started to move around, "Aislle kill yew. Yew fuckin' bidch." He said with his speech slurred once again. _

"_Let me help you." The girl with the ribbon said, starting to push the AX deeper into his skull. _

_ Bigby pulled her off, "He's had enough." He told her._

_ "He's a Fable." She replied, "Son-of-a-bitch can take plenty." _

_ She got her purse and began to walk away. _

_ After Bigby pulled the axe out of Woody's head, he noticed that she was trying to light her cigarette._

_ "Shit… Just come on." She mumbled trying her best to light her cigarette. _

_ "Here, let me." Bigby had said. He took out his lighter. With the cigarette in her mouth she leaned forward towards the small flame, and thus the cigarette was lit. _

_ "Thanks." She said after taking a puff. _

_ Silence came between them once more until Bigby had asked her, "Who do you work for really?" _

_ The girl with the ribbon let out a sigh and then said to him, "These lips are sealed… Sorry." _

_She leaned back on the wall and she decided to getting him off the topic, "Hey, you… Like my ribbon?" _

"_If you don't answer questions, I can't help you." Bigby told her._

"_I'm answering them, the best I can." She simply replied. _

"_That's strange."_

"_What is?"_

"_I… I feel like we've met before." _

"_We probably have. We all sort of knew each other at one point or another… But things change I guess." _

"_I guess." _

_Bigby turned only to find that Woody was now gone; There was nothing but a blood splattered. Bigby snarled as he said, "Shit…" _

_He was about to go find Woody when the girl with ribbon stopped him. "Don't. We don't have to make any more of a thing out of it than it already is." _

"_He hit you." Bigby said, "He needs to pay for it." _

"_He's got nothing to give, Sheriff I checked." She said to him, "Besides, I just swung an axe in the guy's head. I'd say we're even."_

"_Maybe I should be arresting you." _

"_I'm not be going to this for very long, so now's your chance." _

_They both turned away from each other now having an awkward silence between them. "How much was it he owed you?" Bigby eventually asked._

_"A hundred." She replied_

"_I'm guessing it would be bad if you were to show up empty handed?"_

_The girl with the ribbon turned to him and smiled, "I'll be fine." _

"_I wish I could help." He said to her rubbing the back of his head. _

"_It's okay. I'll be fine. Really." She said to him, still with her smile, which had soon faded, "You got me out of a bad situation back there… Thanks." _

"_I'm still gonna need a statement." _

"_I have to go drop off… What I have."_

"_Meet me back at my office then." _

"_It's a little late for an office visit Sheriff. I'll just swing by your apartment." _

"_Wait how do you-"_

"_You and your son live in the smallest apartment in the Woodlands. Everyone knows that." _

"_That's… Good to know." _

"_You should get cleaned up. You look like shit. And I don't use that term lightly. Some of these look pretty bad."_

"_That's a little on the harsh side."_

"_Hey, I tell it like it is… When I can."_

_She stared at the ground, however she looked nervous this time which left Bigby puzzled. "Hey, I need to tell you something…" She said to him._

"_What is it?" He had asked. _

_She leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "You're not as bad as everyone says you are." She placed a kiss on his cheek. She walked down the sidewalk and into the darkness she had said too as she waved._

"_I'll see you around… Wolf." _

-_**Present; Front Entrance Woodlands Apartment**_-

Bigby was honestly shocked to find the girl's head right at their doorstep. He could help but feel sympathy for her that she had suffered a fate that was worse than death. When she had said to him, "I won't be doing this for long" He didn't think this is what she had meant.

His son, Shadow was also shocked since this was the first dead victim he had seen. He had felt everything in his stomach come up through his throat and towards his mouth just by the sight of the head. He ran to the bushes and everything just came out through his mouth.

Maria ran to his side, and started to rub his back, "Are you okay?" She had asked him.

Shadow coughed up the last of it and turned to her. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said, wiping the last of gunk from his mouth, "It just… Scared me, that's all."

As he got on his feet, he noticed, Bigby just staring at the head in disbelief; His eyes filled with sympathy.

"Dad?" He said walking over to his side, "What's wrong?"

No answer came from the Sheriff.

"Did you know this girl?" Snow had asked, "She's… Not a Mundy, right?"

Bigby shook his head.

"Than… Who was she?" Maria asked.

"She is… Was a prostitute." He had replied.

All three of their eyes had widened in shock. "She… Was?" Shadow had said; Bigby had nodded. "How do you know that?" Snow asked him.

Bigby started to explain.

"The Woodsman. He attacked her and I stepped in. Then he threatened to kill us both."

"The Woodsman?" Shadow said, "That person Mr. Toad called you about tonight?"

Bigby nodded to him once again.

"No…" Maria started to say, "Mr. Wolf, I know that Woody doesn't like you, or some others for that matter, but… You don't think… He…"

"I don't think anything yet." Bigby had simply stated, "Just give me a second."

Bigby took a moment to look at what was before him, and gathered his thoughts.

"Who found her here anyway?" Shadow asked Snow.

"I did." Maria had replied, "She was just like this when I found her; I didn't touch her. I managed to grab a hold of Grimble's jacket then I went to tell mom. Than she came to get you guys."

"Did you see anyone else?" Bigby had asked her.

Maria shook her head.

"No Mundy's, or cab maybe?"

"No. At least I don't think so."

"Okay."

"Bigby…" Snow started to say, "Do you think one of us did this?"

"There hasn't been a murder in Fabletown in a long time." Bigby had replied

"All the more reason we shouldn't start a panic until we know what exactly is going on." Snow had said.

"Yeah." Shadow replied, "I could just imagine how Fables would react if they saw a thing like this."

"It would scare them, that's for sure." Maria had added.

Snow soon noticed a couple of Fables walking across the street; Snow couldn't tell, but she might've seen them look in their direction. "Have a look around." Snow said to them, "We don't have much time before people start coming through here."

"Got it." Shadow replied, "I'll check to see if there's anything around the building."

"I'll go help him." Maria told Snow. With that they both went to the right side of the building while Bigby continued to examine the head, after shutting the girl's eyes.

Bigby first took a look at the position of the head, then he turned to Snow and told her, "She was placed here with some care."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You can see someone didn't just toss her here." He replied, "She was deliberately placed here… For us to find."

"What kind of monster would do something like this?"

As Bigby continued to examine the head, Shadow and Maria were looking around to see if their was any kind of connection to who had brought her to the Woodlands. So far they had managed to find dry blood which appeared to be their for about an hour or so.

They had soon found something else as well.

"Shadow, come look at this." Maria had called out.

"What is it?" Shadow asked her, rushing to her side when he had stopped following the trail of blood.

Maria showed Shadow a piece of fabric, which appeared to be from a pair of jeans.

"Yup, this from jeans alright." Shadow had said as he took the fabric from Maria's hand.

"It's definitely not from the type that Garry wears." Maria had said.

"Yeah you're right." He had said, "We better save it. It might come in handy for the others later."

He placed the fabric in his pocket and they started to follow the blood trail again.

With Bigby after he had examined the cut from the girl's shortened neck and concluded that it was either something sharp or magic attached, he noticed something in the girl's mouth.

"What the?" Bigby said to himself.

He reached into the girl's mouth and pulled out a purple ribbon.

"What is it?" Snow asked him.

"It's her ribbon, and ring." He replied, "There is some kind of symbol here."

Snow looked at the symbol with curiosity, "I… I don't recognize that symbol."

"Dad!" They heard Shadow shout.

"Mom! Mr. Wolf!" They heard Maria shout soon after he did.

"What is it?" Snow had asked.

"We found some blood on the fence." Shadow said with a now lowered voice. Bigby got up and followed them to the fence. Up on the fence the pickets were covered with blood. Bigby felt the blood with his finger and found out that the blood was fresh.

"Do you think someone could've bought that girl here?" Shadow had asked him.

Bigby scratched his chin, and said nothing to him at first. He had soon replied, "It's most likely that kind of assumption."

"Why would someone do something this to a person?" Maria had said.

Bigby didn't answer her question right away, instead he said to the two, "Come on, let's get back to Snow."

They went to Snow and Shadow and Maria told her of their findings, including the jean fabric they found earlier.

Snow then turned to the girls head and said to them, "We should… Move her… Before anyone shows up."

"But mom." Maria said, "What about-"

"Don't worry Maria." Snow said to her, "We'll find out who she is at the Business Office. She'll be in the books, I'm sure."

Shadow to Bigby and asked, "Do you have any idea what's going on dad? I mean what is this supposed to be exactly?"

"Yeah." Maria had said, "How in the world did this happen?"

"This is a message." Bigby replied to the both of them.

"A message?" Snow said, "I don't know. I mean, I get complaints at the office all the time, but…"

Bigby had continued.

"Whoever did this wasn't exactly hiding it. The placement of the head… It's exact. Purposeful. She was placed here precisely for us to find. All of us."

Snow nodded in agreement, "Yes, I guess your right."

"Yeah." Shadow said, "Who ever did this _**wanted **_us to know what he or she did."

Bigby took another look at the girl's head, still couldn't help but feel sympathetic and guilt.

"You know that I'm going to have to tell Crane about this." Snow had said to them.

Shadow turned to Snow, "Do you have to tell him?"

"Look Shadow." She said to him, "As long as King Cole is gone he'll be acting as Mayor. You have to understand, that we can't anything from him especially things such as this. So he needs to know"

"Yeah but-"

Shadow was cut off by Maria when she had said to him, "Mom's got a point. We can't keep things like this a secret. Besides, it wouldn't be right."

"I know you and Bigby have your… _**History **_with him. But he is going to find out anyway, so we might as well get it out in front of him." Snow said, "Do you understand?"

Shadow let a sigh and just turned away from Snow.

Bigby had then said to Snow, "We should wait until we have more to tell him. Right now all we know is a girl is dead. Telling Crane doesn't change that."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Shadow said, "I mean, we've got the motivation to find out who did this to the poor girl."

Snow gave an unsure look to the both of them as did Maria.

"That sounds reasonable, but…" Snow said, "I don't know. I'll think about it."

"I just don't want him to interfere." Bigby said to her, "That's all."

"Crane's not what's important right now." Snow said before ascending the steps, "We need to figure out who this girl is so we can find whoever did this."

"So than the next order of business would be to get her to Swineheart, correct?" Shadow had asked her.

"My thoughts exactly." Snow had said to him, "Come on Maria."

"See you at the office Shadow." Maria said still with a terrified look in her eyes.

"Feel better." Shadow had said.

Maria had nodded her to him and let out a small smile, and Snow took her inside and back to her apartment.

He then turned to Bigby, "Dad…" He started to say, "If she really was a prostitute than do you think her pimp could've done this?"

"What do you mean exactly?" Bigby asked him as he covered the girl's head with Grimble's jacket.

"I mean, I've read it in the Book of Crime once." Shadow had replied, "There are many reasons to why a person would kill someone. One of them is if the person for whatever reason didn't give him the money. I mean it is just a theory… but do you think it could it?"

With the jacket now covering the head, Bigby picked it up and wrapped good and tight with the jacket making it look like it was a ball.

When Bigby thought about what Shadow had said, he had to admit, it could be possible. She did tell him that she owed her boss one hundred dollars, but she didn't have that kind of amount of money on her to begin with.

In fact the more he thought about the theory, the more it made sense. Even if they did have a motive, and at suspects but it still raises the question.

Was their more of a reason to kill the girl?

"We'll talk about it in the morning." Bigby told him, gently pushing towards the door, "Right now, it's _**way **_past your curfew."

"What do I look like, a five-year-old?" He asked the Sheriff.

With that the two went back into the Woodlands Apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

-_**Nine Years Ago, Woodlands Apartment 204**_-

_After the boy with red and black hair woke up, Snow and Bigby were surprised when that he did not remember that he went to them for help when he was in pain. They had found him something to wear, which was one of his shirts for now and they had called Doctor Swineheart. They had already told Swineheart that they found him as a wolf, but he doesn't know that he is one. _

_ He had treated the wound on his head and looked at the bruises, and he was in the middle of checking reflexes; Taking a small flashlight he shined in only his right eye, "Follow the light." He told the young boy._

_ The boy did what he was told. His eye moved as Swineheart moved with the flashlight._

_ "Can you tell me your name son?" Swineheart had asked as he continued testing his reflexes._

_ "Shadow." The boy replied, "Just Shadow." _

_ "And are you a Fable or a Mundy?"_

_ "I am a Fable sir." _

_ "Do you remember how you got these wounds?"_

_ The boy named Shadow shook his head. _

_ "Do you remember how you got here in Fabletown?" _

_ Shadow shook his head once again. _

_"So your name and the fact that you're a Fable is all you can remember?" _

_ Shadow had nodded his head to him this time; Swineheart put away his equipment and said, "Will you excuse me?"_

_ Shadow nodded his head to him again and Swineheart left the spare room and went to Snow and Bigby. _

_ "Well? Anything wrong with the kid?" Bigby asked the Doctor._

_ Swineheart had replied calmly, "Well he'll be fine in a matter of speaking." Snow and Bigby looked at each other for only a moment. "What do you mean by… in a matter of speaking?" Snow had asked him. "I'm afraid due to the injury he has on hi head the boy has suffered post traumatic amnesia." _

_ There eyes had widened at what Swineheart had just told them, "He… Has amnesia?" Snow had said. _

_ "I'm afraid so." Swineheart had told them. _

_ "God-damn it…" Bigby mumbled, "So not only can't he remember what he saw and did when he was a wolf or for that matter that he __**IS**__, but he can't remember a damn thing about his life?"_

_ "He only remembers his name, and that he's a Fable." Swineheart had said, "Other than that, he can't remember anything else, or how he received those injuries."_

_ "That's just awful…" Snow had said, putting a hand over her mouth. _

_ Bigby paced in the room for a bit, "Isn't there anything that we could do? To help him at least remember where he came from?"_

_ "I'm afraid not Mr. Wolf." Swineheart replied, "Posttraumatic amnesia is a very serious issue. The boy, Shadow may never be able to remember who he is and where exactly he came from. But perhaps, with the wounds he had received, it might be better if he doesn't remember where he came from." _

_ "So what do you suggest exactly?" Snow asked him. _

_ "Just make sure the boy get's plenty of rest, and get's enough to eat." Swineheart had said, "Because if what you said is true about him being the weakest pup, than he is going to need it. And under no circumstance he is not to know that he is wolf. It would most likely cause an unnecessary behavior if he were to know of it."_

_ "Alright, well thanks for coming here on short notice." She said. _

_ "Your welcome. If you'll excuse me, Ms. White, Mr. Wolf." Swineheart said. _

_ And with that he took his leave. _

_ Bigby gave out a pained sigh as he sat in his chair and rubbed his face. Snow let out a sigh as well and said to Bigby, "I wonder what could've happened to him… It's not like that we can ask about where he came from." _

_ "No kidding…" Bigby had said to Snow, "So what do we do now?" _

_ "Well, we can't just send back to the streets." Snow said, "Or to the orphanage for that matter." _

_ "Why not the orphanage?" _

_ "Because when you send a kid there with no memory, they don't treat you kindly."_

_"So then who is going to take care of him?"_

_Snow then began to think, "Well let's see, Crane, and Bluebeard are out of the question, the Mayor is busy as it is so he has no time for children, Beauty and Beast have their hands full with Garry and Ib, Flycatcher can't do it because of the loss of his wife and child, and I don't think I could care for two children, hmm..."_

_She then turned to Bigby and said, "Maybe you can take care of him?"_

_Bigby nearly fell off his chair when she heard her say that to him. _

_Him!? Out of all people him!? Taking care of a child?! She has gotta be joking._

_"Me?! Take care of him!?" Bigby questioned, "Snow I couldn't-"_

_"Well why not?" Snow said, "From where I'm standing I think you're quite capable raising a child like him, and who knows, you could inspire him to do such much good in Fabletown."_

_"But it's as I told you before Snow, I've got enough on my plate as it is!" Bigby replied. _

_"I know you do Bigby." Snow said, "But understand this, he is only a child and he needs someone to look up to, not another that fears you, and I know a lot of people are scared because of your past." _

_Bigby just stayed silent and turned away from her as she continued, "Look at this child though, he basically lost his whole life. And who knows if he actually had a family or not. And with Fabletown the way it is, there are going to be a lot of things that are going to scare him and maybe even break him, but he needs to know that even if he goes through all of these things he needs to know that he won't be alone." _

_In it tried to think of a counter argument but gave out a sigh of realization that Snow was right. He was just a kid and who knows what kind of life he had before. If anything he needed a father figure to look up to. _

_Who no better than him?_

_Bigby then said to Snow, "Alright, I'll see what I can do." _

"_Thank you Bigby." Snow said to him with a smile. She saw the time on her watch, "I've gotta go now, but I promise, I'll help you in any way I can." _

"_I appreciate that Snow." Bigby said, smiling back at her._

_With that she left the apartment. _

_Bigby soon went into the spare bedroom to go talk to the young boy Shadow. _

_When he entered the room he found the boy just laying back on the pillow and head to the ceiling. He picked up his head to see who had entered the room. "Oh, it's you again…" He said all tired like. _

"_Yup, it's me again." Bigby had replied as he sat on the bed. _

"_Where did that lady go?" He asked. _

"_She had something to attend to. So she couldn't stay here for long." Bigby replied. _

"_Oh, I see." Shadow said before he tilted his head in curiosity._

"_What is it?" Bigby asked the boy. _

_Shadow continued to stare at him before saying, "Have we met before? I think I've seen your face… but I just can't figure out where."_

_All Bigby did was shake his head, "This is actually the first time we've met." _

"_Yeah your probably right." Shadow had said, "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really confused right now so I'm sorry for asking." _

"_Your name is Shadow right?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Look Shadow, there's no reason for you to apologize. I know you're just confused and you have a lot of questions right now, but you shouldn't worry too much on it." _

"_I guess you are right about that mister. But I'm still thinking… Did I have a mom and a dad?" _

"_Maybe you do and maybe you don't. I can't lie to you, I'm not entirely sure myself no one is."_

"_Oh…" _

"_But don't worry… For now on I'll be the one looking after you." _

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah, so you'll be stuck with me kid." _

_Bigby patted the boy on the head as Shadow let out a small smile, "I guess that's okay. I mean you did seem nice." He said to him._

"_You have no idea." Bigby had said not really making eye contact with him.. _

"_So if I'm going to stay, then can you tell me your name. So that way we're not strangers to each other." _

_Bigby had simply replied to him, "My name is Bigby Wolf. And I'm the sheriff here in Fabletown."_

* * *

_-__**Present; The Woodlands 1st Floors, Business Office**__-_

It had only been a few hours since they found the head of a Fable, and yet it seemed like it had seemed just any other day at work, for the most part anyway. Bigby and Shadow were both walking towards the Business Office. As they both walked towards the entrance they passed a long line just standing there waiting to enter.

"Cranes been slacking off again." Shadow whispered to Bigby.

"Just keep moving." Bigby told him.

Before they could enter they heard someone say, "What're blind? You two don't see there's a line?"

They turned to see a man that had stepped out of the line, a man named Grendel.

Bigby and Shadow are both familiar with Grendel, at least Shadow has just started to get to know him little by little. From what Bigby has been telling him Grendel has been coming by the office for the past three weeks in the month. The reason why he comes by is about Holly's (The owner of the Trip Trap) missing sister Lily, or at least that is what Bigby stated to him.

"I've been standing here a half-hour already." Grendel had said as he walked towards Bigby, "You get to just walk in? Must be nice being the sheriff and his kid… You two get to do whatever the fuck you like."

"F.Y.I buddy, we work here." Shadow had said to him with a glare.

"And what great work you two do." He said sarcastically.

"Hmm, well that didn't feel very genuine." Bigby said, returning the sarcasm. Motioning Shadow they both went inside the office. The door closed shut just when they heard the word, "Fuckers."

Shadow walked ahead when he saw Maria and his second best friend Garry.

Shadow met Garry when he was twelve. He saw from the window of 204, that a couple of teenage Mundies were kicking and beating him all because he had an unnatural color of hair. He literally snuck down from the two-story floor and took on the teenage Mundies by himself, but he ended up getting cracked ribs in the process. Had it not been for Bigby, he would've had even worse wounds.

After he and Garry talked for a bit they became best buddies and thus they find time for, himself, Garry and Maria to hang out.

As Shadow walked over to them he noticed that the man in charge which was Ichabod Crane was yelling at Snow.

"-and now you tell me there's a killer on the loose!? You two are always tittering behind my back. -because you are the one bringing this to me Miss Snow! The one who simply 'stumbled' upon this catastrophe on our very door step!"

"What's going on?" Shadow had asked with a whisper to Garry and Maria.

"Snow told Crane about the head that you guys found last night at the front door." Garry whispered back to him, "As you can see he is not too happy about it."

"The last thing I need with Mayor Cole away is a hysteria! Do you understand me?!" Crane continued to shout at Snow, "Do you understand me?!"

"Yes!" Snow said, "Of course I do but-!"

"Don't interrupt me Miss Snow!" He shouted cutting her off.

"You asked me a question!"

"Don't change the subject! You are to blame for this unpleasantness Miss Snow!"

"I bought this news to you as soon as I can!"

"You are trusted to keep things running smoothly around here! This is a disaster! Who else is to blame, if not you?!"

Bigby had then stepped in and said, "Look if anyone is to blame it's me, you don't need to be yelling at her."

"Oh your role in this is duly noted! Yes, let's talk about that!" Crane had said.

Crane soon walked over to his desk and sat in his chair, "Sheriff you are the one in charge of with protecting the citizens of Fabletown. Your failure to do so cost someone their life, and the safety of the entire community. Tell me you have been doing something, are their any leads, suspects? Anything? Anything at all? Any shred of evidence that you all know what the hell you're doing?"

"There's one suspect." Shadow had said, "I can't say for sure, but it could be her pimp."

Crane was shocked, "Wait… You mean to tell she was a…"

Bigby nodded his head, "She was worried about a money situation."

"Well this is just wonderful!" Crane said, "Not only was a Fable killed but it was a Fable hooker to boot!"

"So what are we supposed to do?" Garry asked Crane.

"Since you are the only ones that know of this incident, you all need to get a handle on this situation quickly and quietly." Crane had told them, "The last thing we need is all of Fabletown knowing that their is a killer amongst us. Snow!"

"Yes… sir?" Snow asked.

"Call Vivian right this minute and let her know that I'm coming in early for my massage." Crane said to her.

Shadow, Garry and Maria had the faces that pretty much had the look that would say "What?" on it as they all thought at the same time, "_A massage?_"

Snow simply replied, "I will."

Crane looked around on his table realizing something was missing, "And where was the bottle of wine you were to purchase?"

"_**AND WINE**__?" _The three once again thought in unison.

Snow got up up from her seat, surprised to see that the bottle of wine she had bought for Crane.

"Don't bother, forget it!" Crane had said getting up from his seat before mumbling, "You can't do anything right."

He then proceeded to leave the office as he said, "Do your job sheriff. And make sure that mutt of yours stays out of places where he doesn't belong."

The name "mutt" pretty much made Shadow lose it and he had turned to say to Crane, "You know what you-**MMF!?**"

He was cut off when Garry had shut his mouth and quickly turned around so that Garry's back was to Crane as he turned around.

"We'll get on it right away sir." Shadow heard Maria say as he tried to get out of Garry's grip.

Crane left the office and Garry let go of his mouth.

After catching his breath Shadow turned to Garry, "Hey!"

"I'm sorry man." Garry said, "But trust me, with the attitude he has right now you would've just pissed him off even more."

"Well that could've gone better." Snow said, before turning to Bigby, "Well… I guess I should've listened to you and waited"

"Wasn't going to say that I told you." Bigby said to her.

"You don't have to say it." She said to him, "It would've been better to have more to offer."

"Yup to get our little ducks in a row." Garry had added.

As Bigby took out his cigarette to smoke, the others not minding at all, he asked, "Wine to a massage?"

"I guess it's supposed to be some sort of gift." Snow had replied.

"You know what I find weird though?" Shadow had said.

"What?" Maria asked.

"The fact that he's being nice to somebody." He said back to her.

"I know right." Garry said, "It's really strange."

Just than a green monkey with wings came out of hiding. "Is… Is he gone?"

"Yes, thankfully." Snow had said to the monkey who was named Bufkin.

Bufkin flew down from behind a cabinet. He landed on Snows desk not far apart from Cranes desk.

They had all realized that Bufkin had a bottle of wine in his possession and at the fact he was trying to open it.

"**BUFKIN!**" Everyone had shouted.

Bufkin nearly dropped the bottle when he had heard them all yell.

"Oh! Good morning!" He said, putting the bottle aside and giving an innocent smile.

"Really?" Shadow said, "You're drinking this early?"

"Where did you get that?" Snow asked him.

"It was by Mr. Ichabods desk." Bufkin had replied.

"And don't you think it _**might've **_belonged to him?"

"...Maybe?"

Snow sighed in defeat but took the bottle away from Bufkin_. _He had turned to Bigby and asked, "How are you today Mr. Bigby?" Bigby at first didn't say anything but eventually he had replied, "I'm fine Bufkin, thanks for asking." Earning a smile from Bufkin.

Snow had came back and said, "Bufkin, get the books."

Bufkin asked, "Which books?"

"The ones with all the Fables in it." She replied.

"I don't think that was any more specific." Bigby said.

"Bring the first three." Snow said.

"Be back in a few minutes." The monkey said, and with that he flew away. "He knows the ones I'm talking about." Snow said soon after.

She soon went over to Cranes table, as she did she had said, "There's bound to be information on her… Somewhere. We'll at least be able to get her real name whenever Bufkin finds them. In the meantime why don't you all have a look around, maybe ask the mirror."

Bigby silently groaned at the mentioning of the mirror.

Snow picked up the phone and she said, "I really need to get this appointment thing squared away but let me know if you need anything."

"I'll go see if I can help Bufkin." Garry said, "Me as well." Maria said.

They both went in the direction that Bufkin went moments ago.

"Come on Shadow, let's go ask the mirror. See what he'll know." Bigby said

Shadow nodded his head and went with him to the mirror. Once they did, Bigby had said "Hey, Magic Mirror. We've got some questions."

The mirror had suddenly shined green and within seconds a face had appeared.

"You know the rule." The Mirror had simply stated.

"I don't have time for this shit." Bigby said with a glare.

"Your impatience is a callow, you're needlessly cruel, but have some respect for our historied rules." The Mirror said with a rhyme.

"I've got it dad." Shadow said before saying with a rhyme, "Mirror, mirror if you're able, tell us all about this fable."

"See? Is that so hard for you?" The Mirror said to Bigby.

"Yeah I'm just about two seconds away from kicking a hole in you." Bigby said to the Mirror.

"There's no need for that." The Mirror said, "...Fine. Of which Fable do you wish to know?"

"How about we check on Woody?" Shadow had whispered, "Just for a second." Bigby was about to question why Shadow wanted to see Woody but decided ignore it and nodded his head.

"Show us the Woodsman." Bigby asked.

And the Mirror did just that. The Woodsman or Woody was seen, holding his head and just walking down the block while holding on to his head.

"Where is he?" Shadow asked.

"What you see is complete. The Woodsman stumbles down a street." The Mirror told him.

"Yeah, no shit." Bigby said, "Which street?"

"I'm sorry Bigby." The Mirror told him, "I can only show you what can be seen."

"Well so much for that." Shadow said.

"Yeah, so much for that." Bigby said.

"We might as well try and ask about that girl."

"It couldn't hurt to try."

"Of which other Fable do you wish to know?" The Mirror then asked.

"Well… To be honest, we don't actually know her name." Bigby said rubbing the back of his head. "Until you do. I cannot help you." The Mirror said to the both of them.

"Again, so much for that." Shadow said to Bigby, "I guess we won't know until we actually know her name."

"You think?" The Sheriff said, "Why did you wanna see where Woody was exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were so sure that it was the girl's pimp."

"To tell you the truth dad, I kind of have my doubts about it being her pimp. I mean you said it yourself, Woody was the last person to see that woman. So I mean he can be the other likely suspect."

"That's just what I was thinking."

"But what happens when we're both wrong, about who we suspect?"

Before Bigby could answer, they heard a loud noise coming from where Bufkin and Garry went to to retrieve the books.

"Mirror show us Garry and Bufkin." Bigby said.

The mirror did just that and it showed that Garry and Bufkin were fighting over the wine bottle.

"**GARRY! BUFKIN!**" Shadow shouted causing them to stop.

"**YOU TWO! PUT DOWN THE BOTTLE AND GET BACK TO WORK!**" Bigby shouted to the two.

"**GAH! RIGHT BOSS!**" Garry said.

"**WE'RE STILL LOOKING!**" Bufkin said

The image vanished the Magic Mirror turned back into an ordinary mirror, leaving both Shadow and Bigby to facepalm themselves and they both said only one word.

"Idiots."

* * *

-_**Nine Years Ago, Central Park**_-

_It had already been nine weeks since Bigby had decided to take Shadow in. For the first week, it wasn't going well. Shadow had felt depressed the entire three weeks, at the fact that no matter how much he tried, nothing came to mind. He soon fell into depression knowing that he will never remember if he ever had a family to begin with. _

_ During the few weeks he has been with Bigby he had managed to buy some clothes for him to wear, as he had sat wearing a winter grey coat with white mittens navy blue pants and red and black boots_

_ He sat alone on the swing with Bigby not to far from where he was, and ate a bag of vanilla bean chocolate cookies that Bigby bought for him for a snack. Bigby hold told him that they're were going to see Snow, the woman that he met when he had awoken. _

_ When the child had asked why he had to go with him, Bigby said it was just a little surprise. _

_ He continued to eat the cookies as he watched other children play, and he couldn't help but feel very lonesome , as he watched the other children play their games. He hated to think this but he felt a little jealous towards the other kids, since he didn't exactly have a friend. _

_ However before he could get up from the swing, he had felt someone loom over him, and then came a voice. _

_ "Hello there!" The voice said. _

_ The young boy looked up to see a girl, at the same age he was. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes and a blue ribbon she wore was like a headband for her. She wore a winter ocean blue jacket and a sky blue dress under it; with the jacket she wore navy blue mittens. She wore green blue stockings and indigo snow boots. She looked at him with a smile on her face, and Shadow only gave an unsure look to her. _

_ She soon noticed the bag of cookies. "Oh, that looks delicious!" She said, with her eyes brightening. _

_ Shadow took out a cookie from the bag and held it in front of her, "Do you want one?" _

_ "Sure!" She said, taking the cookie from his then sat on the swing that was next to him, not that he minded anyway. She took a a bite from the cookie and she said, "Whoa, this is yummy!" _

_ "It's vanilla bean chocolate." Shadow had told the young girl, "Not many people like the flavor of it." _

_ "Why?" The girl asked, "I don't see anything wrong with it." _

_ "I guess it's the name of it." Shadow replied, "That or they're allergic." _

_ "Maybe." She said. _

_ "I'm sorry for asking this suddenly, but, do I know you from somewhere?" _

_ "Well, no."_

"_Does that mean you're a stranger?" _

"_Nope. I'm just a friend that you haven't met yet. At least that what mom says." _

_Shadow tilted his head to her, "Your mom?" _

"_Yeah, mommy is just over there." She said as she pointed to the bench where Bigby was sitting. But not only did he see Bigby, he had seen the woman he saw when he awoke, Snow White. _

"_**THAT'S **__your mom?" Shadow had asked the girl. _

_The girl nodded her head until she realized that she had missed something, "Oh, I almost forgot! My name Maria." _

"_Maria…" Shadow had repeated, before he said with a smile, "Nice to meet you. I'm Shadow." _

_After their introductions with one another, they had begun to play games with one another, like hide-and-go-seek, building snowman, making snow angels, and both than cops and robbers, where Shadow was the cop and Maria was the robber. _

_Time had gone by so fast and the sun had already began to set. Shadow and Maria were both giggling at their impressions of other people. But what made Bigby crack a smile was the fact that Shadow had looked like an actual kid, just having fun with another. _

"_I see that smile Bigby." Snow said to Bigby. _

"_I'm not smiling." Bigby immediately said going back to his original look. _

"_You are Bigby. I can see it." Snow said, "You're happy that this worked, am I right?"_

_Bigby said nothing, but gave a small smile and nodded his head to her. "I'm happy too." Snow said, "That he is just being a little kid. It's really nice, just to see him smile like one too." _

"_Yeah." Bigby said to her, "Seems like yesterday he just looked like a corpse." _

_Snow checked her watch, "Well it's starting to get late, we're going to go on ahead." _

_Snow then called out to Maria, "Maria! It's time to go home!" _

"_Kay!" Maria called out , before getting up. _

_Most of Shadow's positive energy went away. "Wait!" Shadow said. Maria turned to him, "Sorry, mommy is calling me."_

_Shadow gave the a sad look but had immediately disappeared when he heard Maria ask, "You live in the Woodlands with Mr. Wolf?" _

"_Ye-yeah." Shadow said while he stammered. _

"_I see." Maria said before saying, "Than we can play again while mom and Mr. Wolf are at work." _

"_Really?" Shadow asked. _

_Maria nodded her head, "I'm sure mommy won't mind if I go to play games with you." _

_Shadow's smile came back and he said, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow than!" _

_Maria smiled and waved as she went over to Snow. _

_After her and Maria left, Bigby had took Shadow to a local diner where they ate dinner. The only thing Bigby had was a cup of coffee since by that time he wasn't necessarily hungry, while Shadow had chicken tenders with a side of fries. _

"_I see that you had a good time with Maria." Bigby said as he took a sip from his coffee. _

"_Yeah!" Shadow said with a smile, "I'm really glad that you took me today." _

"_I'm glad too." He replied to him._

_Shadow than looked as his plate unsure of something. _

"_Alright, what is it?" Bigby had asked while taking another sip from his coffee. _

"_I know what I'm about to ask is sudden but… Is it okay if I call you dad for now?" _

_Bigby almost choked on his coffee when he heard him ask that. "I'm s-sorry?" The Sheriff stammered. _

"_Is it okay, if I call you dad?" Shadow had repeated._

_Bigby wiped some of the coffee that was on his mouth and he asked, "Why would you want to know that?" _

"_Well I heard about it from Maria." Shadow said, "If there's someone is kind to you and cares for you, than he or she can be a parent."_

"_You think of me as a father?" _

"_Why wouldn't I think that? I mean I've known you for a while now, and you are really caring so…" _

_Bigby put his coffee down, and put his head back in the chair. Him… As a father? He didn't think a little boy like him would even think of him as father material, hell HE didn't think of himself as father material. _

_But he couldn't help but think what Snow had said to him. That he needs someone to look up to. However he couldn't help but think of a second thing. "Out of all the people why him?" _

_Bigby had eventually said, "Yeah… I guess it's okay."_

* * *

_ -__**Present-**_

Garry, Maria and Bufkin, managed to get the books they needed to find out who the girl's name was. They had immediately started looking but so far they were having no such luck, even with the symbol on the ring.

They only thing they managed to find was the first book was the symbol that was the same as the ring was on what had appeared to be a tyrants clothing, now they were all looking in the book of symbols; All three of them.

"Man this is taking forever." Garry said

"We have already found some kind of clue but even that's not getting us anywhere." Shadow had said.

"Don't worry Shadow." Snow had reassured him, "We'll find it, we have to."

Soon enough Bigby had found the symbol that is similar to the one on the ring and on the tyrants clothing. There was just one problem though.

"Ah hell." Bigby said.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked him.

"I can't read any of this shit." Bigby told him.

"I can help." Bufkin had said flying over to him.

"Thanks." Bigby said.

"We look out for each other." The green monkey replied.

"Don't overdo it."

Bigby pointed to the symbol that was on in the book, at the top of the third page. "This one." He said, "Which symbol is this from, which family or story?"

Bufkin took a look at the symbol, "That's an odd one." The green monkey said, before pronouncing it, "Allair-lie-rau? I'll go look it up."

He flew over to a large book which was filled with names of all the Fables (Sadly except for the unknown Fables) and started flipping through the pages.

"Allerleirauh." Garry repeated with correct pronunciation, "That means every kind of fur in German."

"You know German?" Shadow asked him giving him a quizzical look.

"Dad taught it to me." He said.

Before Shadow could say anything more, they had heard Bufkin say, "I found it, Donkeyskin."

"That's it!" Maria said.

"What does it say?" Snow asked.

Bufkin began to read the description; he ended up laughing at a certain point, "Donkeyskin girl, also known as Donkeyskin, also known as Ass skin, prefers to be called Faith, poetic."

Shadow couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the name Ass Skin but was quickly stopped when Bigby gave him a glare.

"Bufkin, we don't need the commentary." Snow said.

Bufkin then began to read Faith's little story.

"The story of Donkeyskin. There was once a great king with a beautiful queen. The queen grew ill and had her husband promise to only marry the most beautiful girl in the kingdom. After a long search, it became clear that the only woman who could match her beauty was…"

He had stopped in the middle for only a moment then he finished the sentence, "His daughter… Faith…"

Everyone was shocked to hear that part of the story, especially Bigby.

Than Bufkin finished the story.

"She had a magical cloak, made from the skin of her father's prized donkey… that would hide her beauty, so she could escape his kingdom. Eventually she married a prince who could see past the cloak and knew her true beauty… And they lived happily ever after…."

"That poor girl…" Maria said.

"Her own father… Wanted to marry her…" Shadow said, "That's awful…"

"That just goes to show you how desperate people are." Garry said patting them both on the shoulders.

Bufkin turned to Snow and asked, "Shall I mark this… Miss Snow?"

"Yes…" Snow replied, "Please…"

Bufkin picked up a stamp and placed it on the page; the word "Deceased" was now across almost the whole page.

"What was the husband's name?" Garry asked.

"Lawrence." Bufkin said, "Prince Lawrence."

The whole fell silent once again, after hearing the story of the girl named Faith. Snow then said, "Well, we got what where were looking for. Her name is Faith, and she was married to Prince Lawrence. I mean that's more than we-"

"Her name _**was **_Faith." Bigby said cutting Snow off.

Shadow turned to Bigby and his eyes were filled with concern for him; He didn't show the emotion on his face, but his eyes were filled with it.

"Yeah." Shadow said to him, "Her name was Faith."

"We've gotta talk to the husband." Bigby said turning to the group.

"Why boss?" Garry asked, "You think he did it?"

"At this point nothing would surprise me." The Sheriff replied, "We can't rule him out."

"We'll have to check with the Mirror again." Shadow said, "See where Lawrence is, and maybe Faith as well"

They soon went back over to the Mirror. After having saying the rhyme (Sort of) the Mirror once again asked, "Of which Fable do you wish to know?"

"Could you show us Faith?" Shadow asked the Mirror.

The Mirror had replied, "Through powerful magic, her whereabouts concealed. Unfortunately for you, _**these lips are sealed**_..."

These left, Maria, Garry, Shadow and Bigby confused.

"What?" Bigby said.

"_**These lips are sealed.**_" The Mirror repeated, "It's not my choice of phrasing, it's simply the way it has to be."

The teens looked at each other. "_**These lips are sealed**__?_" Maria had said, "What do you think that means?"

"Maybe it's a curse." Garry said.

"Could be." Shadow said, "Or maybe some kind of spell."

"We'll worry about that later." Bigby had said, "Let's see about Prince Lawrence."

The Mirror had showed them Prince Lawrence in his apartment. The only thing they had gotten a good look at was up to his legs and feet. They couldn't see at what the state of his apartment was. All they saw, was a knife covered with blood.

"I don't know what I see in there, but all I have to say, it doesn't look good." Garry said.

"That poor man." Maria said, "What has he been doing?"

"More importantly, where is this place?" Shadow said.

Bigby turned to Snow, "Hey, Snow, do you know where this is?"

"Where's what?" Snow asked.

Do you know where Prince Lawrence lives?"

"If he's a prince… He's probably relocated in the South Bronx. Yellow building with, red window shutters?"

"Red frames."

"Yup, that's the one. I can take us there."

"Perfect!" Shadow said, "Let's get going than."

Before Shadow could head to the exit, Bigby had stopped him. "Maybe you should stay here this time. Run the office while we're gone."

"What?!" Shadow exclaimed, "Dad, you can't be serious!"

"I am being serious." The Sheriff replied, "Look, we're not sure what to expect from all this. You could be put in danger, so it's best to stay here where it's safe."

"I'm not a little kid anymore dad!" Shadow said, "I think I can handle myself with this little situation.!"

"Shadow please." Maria said, "Maybe you should listen to Mr. Wolf."

"But-!"

"He's just concerned, that's all. I know that you take matters in your own hands, but this time why don't you just let Bigby handle it this time?"

Shadow tried to think of an counter argument, but he knew that it would be pointless, since well, it was Maria he was talking to.

"You win." Was all that he had said.

"Well, now that's settled let's get going." Snow said.

Just than the phone in the office had started ringing.

"I've got it!" Maria said, picking up the phone. She then greeted, "Hello, Woodlands Business Office, Maria White speaking."

The whole group heard what sounded like mumbling over the other line.

"Yes-I-Yes he's here." Maria handed the phone over to Bigby, "Mr. Wolf, it's for you."

Bigby took the phone from Maria, and proceed to speak to whoever was over the phone.

Turns out it was none other than-

"_Bigby, it's me Toad!_ _You there?_"

Bigby gave a pained sigh, but of course Mr. Toad didn't hear it.

"Mr. Toad?" Shadow whispered to Maria.

"Mr. Toad." She replied.

The conversation between the Sheriff and Mr. Toad.

"What do you want?" He asked the amphibian.

"_Bigby! Shit._" Toad said with his voice filled with panic; There were noises on the other line, which were the sound of objects getting knocked over, "_Listen, right? There's a bloke upstairs going through the Woodman's things before he-_"

Just than Toad was cut off; Bigby heard that their someone coming down the stairs of the Tenement Building.

"_Wait hang on._"

The sounds over the phone got louder; Causing the group to hear it.

"_**OY! **__Shit-__**HEY!**_"

And just like that, the other line was cut.

"That can't be good either." Garry said.

Bigby placed the phone over the receiver. "What was that about?" Snow had asked.

"Hard to say." Bigby said, "There's something going on over at Toad's place. We should get over there."

"Great, we've got two people to worry about now!" Garry said, "We've got Lawrence and now Toad! Geez as if things couldn't get any worse."

"You know Garry, you just rubbing it in doesn't make it any better." Shadow had said to him.

"But even so, Garry does have a point." Maria said, "The situation right now doesn't make it any better."

Snow turned to Bigby, "Did Toad say who was there ? Was it the Woodsman?"

"I don't know, it's possible." Bigby had replied to her, "Whoever it was though, it didn't seemed like he wasn't happen to see'em."

"Well. Maybe Prince Lawrence will have to wait." She said.

"**WHAT!?**" Shadow & Garry said in unison.

"You can't be serious about that Miss White!?" Shadow said.

"Mom, I know Mr. Toad is a citizen of Fabletown as well, but with all do respect, Lawrence could be in more danger than Mr. Toad." Maria had reasoned.

"Maria, I understand what you're trying to say, but you don't that." Snow told her.

"But you didn't see what we saw through the Mirror." Garry said, "He could be in trouble, right boss?"

"They do have a point Snow." Bigby told her, "He could use some help too."

"Well, ultimately, it's your decision." Snow said to him, "Where to first?"

Bigby started to think about where they should go. It wasn't long until the answer came to his head.

"Toad sounds like he needs help right now. We'll have to check in on Prince Lawrence afterwards." Bigby said.

The three of them wanted to say something but they chose not to, since they know that they can't argue with Bigby a second time. Shadow walked away from them and leaned on Ichabods desk.

They proceeded to go out the door, "You three stay here." Bigby told them, "And please, don't do anything stupid."

And just like that they were gone. Maria & Garry had then went over to Shadow to comfort him.

"You shouldn't try to blame Bigby with his decision." Garry said, "I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

"Yeah." Maria said, "And maybe they're right about Mr. Toad being in trouble. I mean you have to remember he also has a kid."

But then they both saw the look on Shadow's face; The saw that he was smile a little.

"Oh no." Maria said, "Shadow I know that look."

"No way, you're planning on doing something stupid again aren't you?" Garry said.

Shadow moved from Ichabods desk and went to get his hoodie from the hanger, "Since when are the one to talk about stupid plans?"

He then proceeded towards the door. Before he could go out of the office, he was stopped by Maria

"Your planning on going to Lawrence aren't you?" Maria asked him, "Shadow, you can't! You could get hurt!"

"Maria think about it for a second." Shadow said zipping his hoodie up, "You saw the blood on the knife, how he looked. He could be hurt, or maybe worse than that. Plus, he could have an idea whose Faith's killer is, so we have to get over there to get answers."

"But what about Bigby?" Garry asked him, "The second he finds out you're gone he will be on your ass, faster than you could say, I'm the gingerbread man! It might be even worse if Crane found you did this!"

"Don't worry." Shadow had reassured him, "I'll be back before he even realizes that I've left."

"Okay but what about Bufkin?" Garry said, "He'll rat you out the minute you walk out that door and then-He's asleep isn't he?"

Shadow pointed over to Snow's desk and they indeed saw Bufkin passed out with the wine bottle in his hand

"Seriously after one bottle of wine, he is out like he had 20 bottles." Garry said, "I'll never understand that monkey."

"Look guys." Shadow said to them, "I've already made up my mind. I'm going down there to check things out."

"Than count me in." Maria said.

"What?" Shadow said, "You wanna come with me?"

"Your my friend Shadow." Maria said to him, "My best friend, and I'm not going to let you go alone."

Shadow let out a scoff, "I guess that's a good enough reason."

Maria grabbed her jacket and they proceeded to the door.

Shadow opened the door and they were about to go out the office when he heard Garry say, "Hold up!"

He then went to a dresser and grabbed a pair of keys; they were car keys.

"Your guys are gonna need a ride."

**_-End of Chapter Three-_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

-_**Tenement Building**_-

Bigby and Snow were walking over to the Tenement Building where they had a gotten a call about Toad, saying that someone was going through the Woodman's things. They had gotten off the cab just a few blocks down and had decided to walk the rest of the way due to traffic down the street.

The sheriff was just finishing telling Snow about what had happened between him and the Woodsman last night.

"...And we ended up going out the window and I landed on Toad's car." Bigby had finished.

"By the sound of it, you guys made a real mess." Snow said to him.

"Yeah, it looks even worse in the day." Bigby said back.

They approached the building, but as they did they saw someone move within the Woodsman apartment.

"Is someone up there?" Snow asked.

Bigby saw someone moving in the Woodsman apartment. From the looks of it, he was searching for something.

"Hey!" He shouted to the man.

This had caused the man to make a break for it.

"Wait here." Bigby had said to Snow.

He went inside the Tenement Building and ran up the stairs to the Woodsman apartment. He went through the opened door and began to look around. He looked around the whole apartment and did confirm, that there was no one there within where Woody had lived.

"...Shit." Was all Bigby could say.

He went towards the hole in the wall that was made last night. Both him and Snow exchanged looks and motions to each other. Snow had then entered the building and Bigby was on his way out of the apartment when suddenly he heard the voice of a child, and then after it came Mr. Toad; Most likely the voice had belonged to Toads son T.J.

"_I'm sorry_!" He heard T.J cry out.

"_That's enough alright! Just shut it!_" He heard Toad yell soon after.

Bigby had then gone downstairs to meet up with Snow. When he got there, he found Snow at the end of the hall by the door to Toads apartment. As he got closer the sobs of T.J were slightly louder.

"Is that his son?" Snow asked once Bigby got to the door.

"Toad's, I think." Bigby had replied.

Bigby was about to enter the apartment when Snow stopped him.

"Be nice in there. okay?" She had asked.

Bigby silently nodded.

He had then proceeded to say, "Hey Toad. You in there?"

He then went to get the knob; however the minute he accidently pushed the door slightly, the door had slowly opened, which caused his suspicions to stir.

He then pushed the door open all the way, and entered the apartment, finding Toad wearing his favorite brown hat, and T.J with him.

"Bigby! And Miss White!" Toad exclaimed, slowly moving in front of T.J, "Surely you didn't come all this way just for my bother!"

Bigby could clearly tell that Toad was more nervous than he usually was. He scratched the back of his head, and had struggled to make eye contact with both Snow and him; His suspicions began to stir even more.

"Sorry Bigby." Toad eventually said, "It's embarrassing to have to admit, but, eh, I thought there was someone else in Woody's place. There wasn't though. Not when I checked-nothin' but a leaky drain pipe. Imagination got the best of me So ya, false alarm."

"There _**was**_ someone." Bigby told him, "But they took off as soon as we got here."

"Is that right?" Toad had said, "I guess your dad's ear have a year or two left. Haven't totally gone to the dogs eh?"

His suspicion as well as his curiosity began rise even higher. Why would Toad call Bigby for help, than basically tell him to leave, as if nothing had happened? It didn't make sense to either him or Snow.

Snow soon noticed T.J, who was in tears the whole time. She couldn't help but feel sympathy for the poor child.

She went over to T.J, but stopped just a few inches away, not to frighten him.

"Are you alright?" She had asked T.J with a gentle voice.

Toad however had answered for him. "He's fine Miss white." He reassured, "Just stung his little toe. Better swimmer than walker, just like his dad."

Snow then turned to Bigby.

"Wanna…" She said as she motioned her head towards T.J's room.

Bigby, knowing what she meant gave her a silent nod, but Toad didn't seem to notice as he said, "So I guess you'll be taking off now. No need to hang around anymore."

Bigby had told him, "_**Someone**_ was here, _**something**_ is going on. And just so this trip wasn't all for nothing, I'm gonna look around for a bit before we leave, okay?"

This time, Toad had said nothing to them. "Look, the longer you talk, the longer this takes." He told him, "So just stand over there and shut up."

"Alright, alright." Toad said, "I just don't wanna waste your time is all."

He walked over by the stairs, "Have a seat, have a cup of tea." He offered, "Whatever you like."

Snow then kneeled down to T.J's level and said, "Phew! Grown-ups, am I right?"

T.J said nothing to her, he only continued to stare down at the floor. Than Snow thought of something. "Hey, you know what? Flycatcher said you had a "pretty awesome" insect collection." She said with her usual warm smile, "I'd really love to see it. Is it in your room?"

That had gotten T.J's spirit up a little. "It has a weevil." He said to her.

"Cool!" Snow said.

She got up and followed T.J to his room, and closed the door behind her. Bigby sighed with relief. "_At least he won't have to be around when I look._" He couldn't help but think.

"Just mind the upholstery while you're looking for nothing." Toad said with a glare towards Bigby.

"Yeah, sure thing." Bigby said, and he began to look around. He had first started with a broken lamp that he saw on the floor earlier when he walked in. He got a closer look at; The lamp had been broken in half, and most of it was in pieces. From what he could tell, it was not thrown, or knocked over, it had broken on impact with something.

He had decided to ask Toad.

"How'd this happen?" Bigby had asked.

Toad turned to where he was kneeling. "Fucking hell." He said, "Damn thing must've fell off the damn table."

"Uh-huh." Bigby said with his curiosity rising, "It just, fell off the table."

"Or the boy was faffin about." Toad immediately said, "Playin' sods and swordfish. Who knows with the lad."

Bigby had almost believed Toads story until he saw both of the outlets on the side of the wall plugged in. Therefore the lamp couldn't have been there as Bigby had concluded. Bigby got up and looked around some more. He soon walked over to the left side of the apartment, when he noticed something off.

There was a dust ring on a small table, in a shape of a simple hexagon. He got a closer look and realized the shape was familiar. It was the same shape as the broken lamp he had found before.

Once again, he decided to ask Toad.

"Move something?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Toad had asked back.

"There's a clean space in the dust over here." Bigby had replied.

"Uh, maybe one of Juniors toys or something." Toad had said, "I mean, who knows?"

Again, his suspicion was up even higher. He put it together in his head, and finally the answer came out, as a clue.

"If you're gonna say something, out with it!" Toad had said to him, starting to grow impatient.

Bigby turned him. "The broken lamp used to be _**here **_right?" He asked, "Just tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened mate!" Toad immediately replied, with a bit of an anger in his voice, "Nothing! And why did the lamp _**have **_to be there!? Out of all bloomin' pointless inquires! "

"Because the lamp was _**always **_over here, Toad. It was over here, and now it's there." Bigby said as he pointed to table than the lamp, "The space in the dust is from where _**you moved it**_."

"I-I did some refiguring-who fuckin' cares!" Toad said stammering at some point in his sentence.

Strike one, he had caught Toad in a lie.

"Bloody hell, mate." Toad said turning away from Bigby, "C'mon, get off with this."

Bigby continued to look through the room, keeping an eye out for anything else unusual. He soon saw blood stain on the wall. The blood was still a little wet, so it was most likely recently. He smelled the blood and it possessed an unfamiliar scent.

Just to be sure, he decided to ask Toad. And Toad had yet again made up another story.

"I'm sure, Junior's marked the walls up as well the gunk those toys carry." Toad had said.

"You bleeding?" Bigby had asked him.

"Why is that-"

"It's blood. It's still fresh."

Toad showed him his hand as he replied, "Oh well I cut me hand. Ran around like a tit trying to pick out a wrap. Must've got some on the furnishments."

"Sounds painful." Bigby said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Oy! Don't you go Mother henning now!" Toad said, "The wound didn't sit very long, you know. Perks of being a Fable I 'sppose. And a frog."

With that being said Bigby continued to have a look around. He then saw a fireplace poker on the floor. The tip of it was covered with blood and the rug was stained with it as well.

The blood on the poker was the same as the wall; It was a little wet, indicating that some kind of fight had taken place, or an accident, either way, it was suspicious.

"There's more blood over here." Bigby said to Toad.

"Oh, the poker?" Toad said, "What of it?"

"Yeah, what happened?" He asked him.

Toad had replied, "Ah well, that's-how it happened, didn't it? I-was poking the coals and it slipped-sliced my foot like a seashell. Hurt like a shit, ugly thing."

Bigby gave him another glare. "Okay Sheriff now what?" Toad asked him, rubbing the back of his head.

Once again the answer became clear.

"Wait a minute…" Bigby said, "You dropped in on your foot? You told me before that you cut it on your hand."

This once again caused Toad to act nervous once again and stammer, "Yeah, no, I-I did cut my hand, and that made me drop the damn thing on me foot. Ruinous flip of events, really."

All Bigby did was let out a grunt. He then went towards the wall where the other stain was. He then pretend to swing as if he were in attacker.

"Oh, my god, will you not make a big faff outta this!?" Toad said as Bigby was checking, "There's nothing to solve here, Sheriff, I'm telling you everything that happened! Why don't you believe me?"

"This apartment is a goddamn mess Toad." Bigby said to him, "It looks like after a struggle, or a fight, and I don't know why you'd cover for it… But I know that _**you're **_lying about something."

"But I'm no-"

"And you're gonna make it worse for yourself the longer you keep up the act."

"I'm not bull-shitting you. Honest."

"We'll see."

That was strike two for Toad. The more he could pieces he collected, the more he got closer to the truth.

He soon found something else out of place. There appeared to be something under the window. He opened it to find some kind of mark. From the look of it was a pair of hands that looked like skid marks, most likely someone had climbed through the window. There had appeared to be four fingers on each side; He had recognized the fingerprints, they had belonged to Toad.

"What is it now?" Toad had asked, "If it's blood you know what happened, I-"

"No." Bigby said cutting him off, "There's marks on the windowsill. What's that about?"

"No real reason." Toad had replied, "Just last night when I'd come out, I was in a-downright tizzy mate-as you would be-and I plum forgot the keys to this place, and I had to climb through the bloody window."

"Really?"

"Yea, scared Junior half to death."

"Than why was the lock busted?"

"Eh?"

"The lock. I noticed it earlier when I walked in. It had looked like someone kicked in the door. And that doesn't have _**anything **_to do with the blood?"

"For Christ's sake, the fukin' lock has been busted for weeks mate. Rotted, just like everything else in this bloody place."

There it was. The third strike. He had just struck Toad out.

"Bloody hell Bigby." Toad said, "What sinister bit have you uncovered this time? I left the tap water running? Didn't sort the recycling? What is the point of all this mate, really!?"

Bigby had simply replied, "Why did you climb through the window then?"

"Huh?" Toad said, acting like he didn't know what Bigby had asked him.

Bigby said, "Why'd you climb through the window? You said it yourself, the lock's been rotten for weeks. You wouldn't _**have **_needed a key to get in."

"Fuckin' hell." Toad said, losing his patience, "Just what are you on about, mate? After the state I was in, I didn't have me head, that's all it was, **I FORGOT THE FUCKIN' HANDLE WAS FUCKIN' BUSTED.** And I'll tell you what, it's embarrassing, you bringing all this shit up alright? So quit it with the third degree!"

Bigby let out a glare, which caused Toad to go back into being a nervous wille. "Bigby c'mon." Toad pleaded, "I'm begging for mercy over here old boy. I was looking forward to a nice afternoon, just me and my son, and you've taken up enough of the day all this-this sniffing around my personal belongings! I'm sorry I called, really but… will you please- please just bugger off?"

"Not yet." Bigby replied.

"**NOT YET!?**" Toad couldn't help but shout, "You say-to _**MY**_ face that you think I'm hiding something from you! Well you've had to go to the room fair bit of time now! Nothing's here! So when!? When are you gonna leave!?"

Bigby clearly could see, that Toad was starting to be both stubborn and stupid; That answer, to the question should be obvious.

"When?" Bigby said, "When you start telling me the _**truth**_ Toad."

"But I've told you the truth mate!" Toad said, "Jesus Christ, what more do you want? I cut me hand, I broke the lamp-I forgot me keys so I climbed the sill. There's no more story to tell, mate!"

Bigby had then explained it to him.

"Toad, these… _**stories **_have made no sense. You _**didn't **_bump the lamp off the table. You _**didn't **_cut yourself on the poker, and you _**didn't **_forget your keys. So, you wanna tell me what's going on?"

Snow and TJ soon emerged after Bigby had finished up.

"She doesn't think much of me." TJ said, "I don't think."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Snow said to him before turning to Bigby, "Progress?"

Toad had went over to TJ and gave him a hug, but it was only than Bigby and Snow had noticed that, there was blood, trailing down his head.

"Mr. Toad…" Snow said, "You're bleeding."

Toad felt the back of his head, and did confirm that he was indeed bleeding. He hung his head down in shame, as he had just now realized that he had been found out.

"Take off the hat." Bigby told him and he did just that.

There on his head, it was revealed to be a fresh cut on the back of his head. He gave out a sigh and explained as Snow helped Toad out with the wound.

"It was that… butcher. Tweedle. Dum or Dee. You gotta strip'em down to their johnnies before you could tell which is which. He came bargin' in, screaming about the Woodsman had, or thought he had… I don't know. He tore up the place, beat me up when I said I didn't have it. I tried to go out the window, but he pulled me back in. It's been a hard morning, I can tell you that."

"Do you know what he was looking for?" Bigby asked him.

"I have no idea." Toad replied, "I would've told you- Really I wanted to… But he said if word o' ever got back to him, if he ever thought you knew, or Miss White… He'd come back and kill my boy. I even tried to give the bastard her coat. He wouldn't take it."

Snow asked, "Whose coat?"

Toad had simply said, "The girl."

"Dad borrow's things from people who live here." TJ said earning a glare from his father, "Uh… sometimes?"

Bigby gave a quizzical look, "Borrows?"

Toad had replied, "I don't steal nothin'. The turnaround here would astonish you mate. I merely… _**Repossess **_what's been left behind."

"Well, we'll be taking the coat now." Snow said to Toad, "If she has next of kin, family, anyone…"

"Alright. Fetch 'em the fur." He said to TJ.

TJ went over to the fireplace to grab the coat.

"Fine bit of dress it." Toad said.

Snow helped TJ out in getting the coat. She pulled it out and it revealed to be the Donkeyskin coat, just like the one in the story.

Toad said, "Though I wouldn't wear it outside."

Snow laid the coat down on the couch, just than Bigby saw what appeared to be something, that was lodged in the Donkey's mouth. Bigby removed it.

"It's an envelope." Bigby had said.

"Fuckin' hell of course!" Toad said with sarcasm, "With my luck, it's a map to some bloody doubloons"

"It's addressed to Prince Lawrence." Snow stated, "Do you wanna to try to give it to him, or…"

Bigby shooked his head, "It doesn't seem right to open another man's mail. Let's try to give it to him."

The others didn't realize it, but the phone in Toads apartment began to ring; TJ went to answer it.

"Well it has been quite a surprising day for all of us, hasn't it?" Toad said, "I'd see you out, but I'm afraid of drippin' any more blood in the place."

"Let's get over to Lawrence now." Snow said, "Hopefully we can find more about what's going on."

"Your right, let's get-"

Before Bigby could finish, he felt TJ tugging on his leg; He noticed that he was holding the phone.

TJ had said, "It's Maria. She wants to talk to you."

Bigby and Snow both looked at each other, giving each quizzical looks. Than Bigby took the phone from TJ.

Bigby had said, "Hello Maria?-What?-Wait slow down, I can't understand you."

Than in the next second, Bigby's eyes widened in shock.

"Shadow's what!? Where are you right now!?"


End file.
